The Random Chat room
by HinaHyuga
Summary: Hinata,Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke are bored and all they have is their laptops... what are they gonna do?


CHAT ROOM... FOR SPEACIAL BORED PEOPLE

SHYHYUGA Has Signed In:

CHERRYBLOSSOM Has Signed In:

*Ta ta ta!*

SHYHYUGA: Hello!

*Ta ta ta!*

CHERRYBLOSSOM : HINATA! NO TIME NO SEE. i HAVEN'T SEE YOU SINCE...THIS MORNING

*Ta ta ta!*

SHYHYUGA: I know... ***Looks over behind me and glares at you*** I cannot see you ***Rolls Eyes***

*Ta ta ta!*

CHERRYBLOSSOM: remember this...CAW!! I actually yelled it at Sasuke...he scream like a little girl and yelled..." Sakura! I can't drink soda with you yelling like a fricking bird at my ear out of the blue."...it was awsome....

*Ta ta ta!*

SHYHYUGA: LMAO!! OMG I wish I could've seen it!! He's so funny. I kinda feel bad for him... no, not really. Where is he anyway?

*Ta ta ta!*

CHERRYBLOSSOM: Well...after the CAW! incident...he,uh well...almost strangled me with a bear hug and left. All that he said is that I make a terrible bird and that he was going to get his ear check. So I hope he is not in the hospital,because if he is...he can't hear my Mulan's song.

*Ta ta ta!*

SHYHYUGA: Poor Guy! I have never done that to Naruto... He has done it to me... . I hate it. So... FEAR THE MUFFIN!!!!!!

*Ta ta ta!*

CHERRYBLOSSOM: lol and WHAT? I think is kinda romantic to yell once in while to your boyfriends ear. I thought he likes it when you scream his name. He actually said that to me , but I didn't ask for details. I think it was a little gross, but hey I like it when Sasuke screams mine!...where is Michael..OH! let me guess...umm..***thinks...hamster wheel spinning in head*** he is in this very moment trying to get you out of your computer by making you puppy eyes and touching you...and I am probably writting to myself....oh my god....NARUTO IS THAT YOU YOU BETTER NOT MESSED WITH ME AGAIN OR THIS TIME YOUR ARE GONNA BE THE ONE WITH HIS UNDERWEAR OUTSIDE!!!!! REVENGE IS SWEET...AND SEXY.

*Ta ta ta!*

SHYHYUGA: Geez Woman you talk to much. And TMI with the screaming Sasuke! And no Naruto is not here you freaking dumbass! If he was I wouldn't be here! DUH! He's at his house! not studying. ***Rolls eyes* **And the thing with revenge... he deserve it! but it was funny, he told me about it... I slapped him and I told him you would get back but he thinks you wont.

DeafForLiFe Has Signed In and Joined The Convertation

*Ta ta ta!*

SHYHYUGA: Who the heck is DeafForLife?

*Ta ta ta!*

CHRRYBLOSSOM: I have some clues...either is my mom or Sasaku.

*Ta ta ta!*

SHYHYUGA: Your Mom?

*Ta ta ta!*

CHRRYBLOSSOM: yeah...it was an accident. It just involves a loud music mixed with my harmonious voice. And I just wish I was a better NOT SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MY SINGING! ***GLARES***

*Ta ta ta! Screamo mode*

DFL: Actually it helps me get up quickly in the morning.

*Ta ta ta!*

SHYHYUGA: O.o...

*Ta ta ta!*

CHRRYBLOSSOM: O_o

*Ta ta ta! Screamo Mode*

DFL: is me! Sasuke...your current boyfriend. I just can't listen well so I just hacked it and put it on screamo...you like?

*Ta ta ta!*

SHYHYUGA: Kinda... creepy dude. .

*Ta ta ta!*

CINNAMON: uhh honey... I am sorry for the CAW! thingy. *cibernetic hug*

*Ta ta ta!*

SHYHYUGA: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww *TWO MINUTES LATER* wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww *5 hours later* wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww... HOW PATHETIC!!!! .

*Ta ta ta! Screamo Mode*

DFL: I don't know how to respond to that after five hours of listening to someone that sounds like when Naruto is in the bathroom for a little while. * cibernetic light kiss on cheek to Sakura* By the way Naruto is going to be online with us in three minutes.

*Ta ta ta!*

CINNAMON: awww you are just jealous because Naruto does not gives you cibernetic love!... *BLUSH*

THELIFEOFTHEPARTY Has Signed In and Joined The Room.

*Ta ta ta! PARTY MODE*

TLOTP: WHAT SUP PEOPLE!!!!!?!!

*Ta ta ta!*

SHYHYUGA: HOW ARE YOU AND SASUKE ANIMATING YOUR Ta ta ta!? I WANT MINE ANIMATED Too!!!!

*Ta ta ta! PARTY MODE*

TLOTP: Honey go to menu... there's a lot of options there

*Ta ta ta! NINJA MODE*

SHYHYUGA: YAY! I GOT IT!!

*Ta ta ta! PARTY MODE*

TLOTP: O.o scare the shit out me!

*Ta ta ta! Screamo mode*

DFL: Annnnnndddd I'm deaf... again.

*Ta ta ta! CRAZY MONKEY MODE*

CHERRYBLOSSOM: lol!! how do like that?! anyway Naruto i am just going to warn you a little bit about your last days living with a vengeful Sakura.

Sleep with your eyes open

No one makes Sakura stay outside for thirthy minutes in the cold night wearing nothing but underwear.

*Ta ta ta! screamo Mode*

DFL: What?... Brb

*Ta ta ta! NINJA MODE*

SHYHYUGA: Oh uh... Poor baby.

*Ta ta ta! PARTY MODE*

TLOTP: TELL HINATA I LOVE HER!

THELIFEOFTHEPARTY Has Signed Out.

*Ta ta ta! CRAZY MONKEY MODE*

CHERRYBLOSSOM: OMG I'm actually worried.

*Ta ta ta! NINJA MODE*

SHYHYUGA: Well... I guess you can't have your revenge now. Sasuke is taking care of that. They're roommates remember.

*Ta ta ta! MONKEY MODE*

CHERRYBLOSSOM: oh well, like you say one slap is not enough!...wait... I think that was my mom

*Ta ta ta! NINJA MODE*

SHYHYUGA: Okay?

*Ta ta ta! SCREAMO MODE*

DFL: Sakura, can you please tell me exactly what happened, he said it was your idea.

THELIFEOFTHEPARTY Has Signed In... again

*Ta ta ta! CRAZY MONKEY MODE*

CHRRYBLOSSOM: well, you know how competitive he gets...and he got in my nerves! So I double dare him to have a battle with me in my domain! And he cheated his way to victory farting on my face and intoxicating the whole fricking room making my eyes watery, so I lost. He grabbed me by my shoulders and yelled at my face what a loser I am and throw out the front door taking my clothes whith him and yelled " And stay out!"

*Ta ta ta! PARTY MODE*

TLOTP: THAT IS NOT WHAT HAPPEN!!!! SHE'S LYING!!!! ASK HINATA. SHE WAS THERE!!!!

*Ta ta ta! CRAZY MONKEY MODE*

CHERRYBLOSSOM: YES IT DID YOU MORONIC LIVING MANIAC!!!

*Ta ta ta! Screamo Mode*

DFL: Hinata... what really happen?

*Ta ta ta! NINJA MODE*

SHYHYUGA: Well... They were playing their stupid dumb video game when Naruto said that whoever wins has to dare the loser to do something extreme. And well they played and Sakura was losing so she burped in Naruto's face but he won anyway (^.^). So he gave her three dares and she picked the 30 mins outside in her underwear.

*Ta ta ta! Screamo Mode*

DFL: And it had to be on her underwear.

*Ta ta ta! PARTY MODE*

TLOTP: Well... I said extreme didn't I. What's so extreme of being outside with clothes?

All: .

*Ta ta ta! Screamo Mode*

DFL: Ugh! Did it had to be in her underwear?!

*Ta ta ta! NINJA MODE*

SHYHYUGA: Dude. Get over it! You already beat him up!

*Ta ta ta! CRAZY MONKEY MODE*

CHERRYBLOSSOM:*GRINS*

*Ta ta ta! Screamo Mode*

DFL: You know what this is getting kinda stupid. We're in the same room for god sake. I'm out.

DeafForLife Has Signed Out.

*Ta ta ta! CRAZY MONKEY MODE*

CHERRYBLOSSOM: COMING HONEY!

CINNAMON Has Signed Out

*Ta ta ta! NINJA MODE*

SHYHYUGA: You owe me. I save you're pretty little ass with that insane lie. Thank God Sakura has short time memory.

*Ta ta ta! PARTY MODE*

TLOTP: I didn't need it...

*Ta ta ta! NINJA MODE*

SHYHYUGS: ***Rolls eyes* **Yeah right. Anyway... I say let's go to your apartment before they start their loud activities.

*Ta ta ta! PARTY MODE*

TLOTP:Ok, and maybe we could do some activities ourselves ***GRINS***

*Ta ta ta! NINJA MODE*

SHYHYUGA: Ok!

SHYHYUGA Has Signed Out

TheLifeOfTheParty Has Signed Out


End file.
